The invention relates to packaging for a detonating cord and a method of examining a detonating cord in its packaging.
Detonating cords are used to fire shaped charge perforators in perforating guns in the oil and natural gas industry. To ensure error-free initiation of charges, a defect-free detonating cord is needed. Incomplete detonation caused by inadequate filling of the detonating cord with explosive material may in particular lead to costly delays.
To enable these detonating cords to be shipped by sea, land or air, special packaging is required, the requirements for which are regulated by law. Packaging is described, for example in EP 0 382 615 BI, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,586,602 or 4,817,787.